blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Wings
Wings is a book that is currently being written by Fallenpaw 'Allegiances' RiverClan Leader: Rapidstar- blue-gray she-cat Deputy: Shadowscar- sleek black she-cat with piercing blue eyes Medicine Cat: Ripplingwater- gray tom with dark gray flecks Warriors: Oceanbreeze- light brown tabby tom Larkfrost- fluffy silver tabby she-cat Flashwolf- fluffy dark gray tom; Larkfrost's brother. Apprentice, Dapplepaw Raindrop- silver spotted she-cat. Apprentice, Streampaw Ashfall- dark tom with light gray flecks; Ripplingwater's brother. Crystalglow- pale yellow she-cat. Apprentice, Robinpaw Lakefern- dark brown tabby she-cat. Apprentice, Shadepaw Mistyfog- silver she-cat with a blue tinge. Apprentice, Badgerpaw Archstone- dark gray tabby tom. Apprentice, Applepaw Fallingclouds- pure white tom with amber eyes. Apprentice, Springpaw Frostfire- white and ginger tom with amber eyes. Apprentice, Mintpaw Snowgaze- dark brown tabby tom. Apprentice, Brightpaw Skysong- silver she-cat with dark swirled stripes Sorrelstream- light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Hazelmoon- light brown tabby she-cat with white Frostfeather- skinny grey-and-white tom with ice blue eyes Apprentices: Dapplepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Shadepaw- dark gray she-cat with glowing amber eyes. Brightpaw- fiery ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Badgerpaw- big black-and-white tom with amber eyes Springpaw- light brown tabby she-cat Applepaw- green-eyed red tom Streampaw- dark gray-and-white she-cat Robinpaw- dark gray she-cat with russet markings Mintpaw- blue-gray and white tabby she-cat Queens: Skyvision- light brown she-cat with white paws and chest; amber eyes; mother of Frostfire's kits. (Kits: Fallowkit, a light brown she-kit; Flamingkit, a ginger tom-kit; Birdkit, a light brown tabby she-kit) Valleyvision- light brown she-cat with white stripes; soon-to-be mother Archstone's kits. Yellowpetal- old yellow she-cat; oldest queen in the nursery. Elders: Spottedcinders- gray, black, and brown tortoiseshell she-cat. Leapingstag- light brown tabby tom ShadowClan Leader: Emberstar- fiery ginger she-cat with black flecks. Apprentice, Darkpaw. Deputy: Tigerstripes- dark brown tabby tom with warm amber eyes Medicine Cat: Wavecurl- silver-blue tabby she-cat. Apprentice, Flashpaw Warriors: Blazingfern- russet-brown she-cat with black markings Palereed- biege she-cat with emerald eyes Frogflower- gray tom with a green tinge Icecrystal- silver-blue she-cat with white stripes. Apprentice, Ashpaw Rainshard- gray tom with darker flecks Fallingshadows- sleek black she-cat. Apprentice, Marshpaw Whitelion- white tom with fluffy neck and paws Waspfang- yellow and black striped tom Tawnyshade- tawny and black she-cat Sunfrost- white she-cat with yellow splotches Blueheart- blue-gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes. Apprentice, Lionpaw Flamebriar- orange tabby tom with a white underside Skysong- silver she-cat with dark swirled stripes Juniperpool- tuxedo she-cat with one blue eye, and one green eye. Apprentice, Gladepaw Bluebelldance- blue-gray tabby with darker flecks, and white markings Swanfeather- white she-cat with black markings and green eyes Apprentices: Flashpaw- ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes. Foxpaw- fox-red tom with white paws Darkpaw- huge black she-cat with white markings Gladepaw- reddish-brown tabby with cream markings Marshpaw- light brown tom with darker dapples Ashpaw- dark gray she-cat with white flecks Lionpaw- ginger she-cat with hazel eyes Queens: Lowfog- small gray she-cat with amber eyes. (Kits: Maplekit, a dark red she-cat, Birchkit, a small gray tom, and Tallkit, a dark red she-cat) Larkstripes- ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest. Elders: Longbranch- tall pale brown tabby tom ThunderClan Leader: Lilystar- dilute calico she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Frostpatch- silver tom with white splotches Medicine Cat: Snowflurry- black she-cat with white speckles Warriors: Flashtail- ginger tom with white markings and green eyes; a senior warrior of the Clan. Ripplingsand- pale ginger tabby she-cat. Apprentice, Ryepaw Littlestep- small gray tom Longshadows- sleek black tom with brown stripes Oceanlark- light brown tom with darker stripes. Apprentice, Barleypaw Willowsky- light gray tabby she-cat Birchfire- light brown tom with ginger splotches Lightfrost- cream-colored she-cat. Apprentice, Moonpaw Badgergaze- black-and-white tom with piercing yellow eyes Stormygale- blue-black she-cat with white markings Tulipwish- silky-furred silver tom Ashgaze- pale gray tom with very pale blue eyes. Apprentice, Smokepaw Lunarshade- silver-blue tabby she-cat Solarblaze- yellow tabby she-cat. Apprentice, Lionpaw Raindance- silver tom with black spots Tawnystripes- tawny tabby tom Apprentices: Moonpaw- silver she-cat Ryepaw- pale golden tom, the color of ripe barley Barleypaw- pale golden she-cat Smokepaw- dark gray she-cat with white marks Queens: Leopardlily- sleek golden-spotted she-cat (Kits: Tigerkit, a golden tabby tom, and Frondkit, a dark brown she-cat.) Elders: Mouseburrow- wiry brown she-cat Flaringfire- flame-colored tom WindClan The WindClan cats have disappeared. The few cats that are still alive are listed here: Harehop- light brown tom with darker flecks Witchheart- black she-cat with red stripes Wings (of note) Leader: Falcon- sleek light brown she-cat with white dapples Heirs: Shadow- sleek black she-cat with white dapples. Snow- white tom with sleek fur and light dapples Cloud- light brown tom with white, cloud-like dapples Apple- tortoiseshell and white she-cat Wings: Fawnberry- pale tan she-cat with darker markings Chapter 1 Sunlight dappled the RiverClan camp, and warm greenleaf air breezed gently through the camp. The sky was bright blue and cloudless, and the sun beat warmly down on the cats below. It was the middle of greenleaf, and cats were beginning to gather for a ceremony. “Cats of RiverClan!” a fluffy, blue-gray she-cat yowled at the top of sleek, smooth gray stone. “Gather beneath the Sun Stone for a meeting!” The she-cat looked down at the gathering cats, and awaiting their attention to be hers, and for the cats to quiet. “Today marks an important day for the Clan. We will be appointing two new apprentices!” the blue-gray she-cat continued. “Streamkit, Robinkit, and Badgerkit, come to the foot of the Sunstone. A large black-and-white tom-kit, Badgerkit, made a mad dash for the stone. Excitement fizzed through him, and shook with excitement as reached the foot. Robinkit walked forward, slower, but her excitement was clear, too. Streamkit ran forward, excitement lighting her bright green eyes. “I just love watching them, Rapidstar.” A gray tom murmured to the blue-gray she-cat. “So fun and full of energy.” He smiled as he watched them bound toward the rock. Rapidstar nodded toward the tom. “A little too, energetic at times, though.” She purred. “Badgerkit, Robinkit, Streamkit, you have reached the age 6 moons.” Rapidstar meowed. “From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Badgerpaw, Robinpaw, and Streampaw.” The cats cheered for the new apprentices, and Rapidstar waved her tail to quiet them down. “Badgerpaw, your mentor will be Mistyfog. Robinpaw, your mentor will be Crystalglow. And Streampaw, your mentor will be Raindrop.” Rapidstar finished. The apprentices dashed toward their respective mentors, and touched noses with them. Pride glowed through Rapidstar, and she purred. Rapidstar set out toward the fresh-kill pile, which was filled to the brim. She grabbed a mouse, and padded toward the nursery, to visit her mother. She slipped into the nursery, and smiled at the old yellow she-cat. “Yellowpetal! It’s good to see you.” Yellowpetal returned the smile, which was a rare sight. “Rapidstar, my dear.” She got to her paws, touched the leader’s nose. “Is that mouse for us? We haven’t gotten anything today yet.” “Yes, it is. Here.” She dropped the mouse at Yellowpetal’s paws, and the older queen took a bite out of it. After she finished, she meowed something else, in a quiet whisper. “I’m expecting kits again.” Rapidstar’s eyes widened. “Congrats! Is there anything I can do to make it easier?” She meowed quickly. “Tell the apprentices to stop pranking me.” She replied with a purr. Suddenly, the young leader got a terrible feeling. Life is so happy right now… but I have a feeling it won’t stay this way. - - - “Go carefully, Wavecurl. Come back alive.” Emberstar meowed to the medicine cat. A few hours earlier, one of ShadowClan’s patrols didn’t come back. When they set out to find them, they were all dead. They were killed by a cat, and it was clear they were trained. However, whoever did it wasn’t a Clan cat. I need to figure out what this is… and I’ll need guidance to do it. Wavecurl grabbed some sorrel, daisy, chamomile, and burnet, and swallowed them down. She winced at the horribly bitter taste. No matter how many she needed to eat the repulsive herbs, she’d never get used to the disgusting taste. She began to pad outside the den, but before she left the camp, she was stopped by a kit. He looked like he was almost apprentice aged. Flashkit. The medicine cat thought. “Where are you going?” The tom-kit chirped, bouncing around a little. “The moonpool.” Wavecurl replied carefully, hoping he wouldn’t ask why. “Did you just eat some traveling herbs?” He meowed, wrinkling his nose a little. “Yes. Do you remember what the traveling herbs are?” Flashkit furrowed his brow, deep in thought. “Chamomile… burnet… sorrel… and daisy?” “Good job.” She purred at him. “You’d make a good medicine cat.” The little kit’s hazel eyes widened. “Really?” “Really.” She purred. “I should get going now.” After giving a few last farewells to the cats passing by, she set out toward the Moonpool. As she traveled, visions of the what could happen filled her head. Thousands of cats, yowling and running, tore through the ranks of the battle aligned ShadowClan cats. They ripped wounds into the warriors, and killed them swiftly and easily. Wavecurl watched in horror as Flashkit was tossed into the nearby river, and he was swept away, and he let out a wail of distress. Wavecurl curled her claws into the ground, fury arising through her. Tears filled her eyes. She shook her head, and leaped into the river. As soon as it appeared, the forest disappeared. The forest disappeared, and they were now in a camp in the unkown. The same cats that destroyed ShadowClan were there. Fear bubbled through the silver-blue tabby. Wavecurl felt her scruff raise painfully, and faster then she could blink, she was off the ground, being moved. She kicked and yowled at her captor, but her attempts were feeble. The cat dropped in a clearing, with blood staining the dirt, and bones were scattered everywhere. A huge cat leaped at Wavecurl, and she shrieked in fear. She dove to the side, in attempt to avoid the tom, but the tom swerved around, and slammed into her. She felt her ribs crack painfully and she tried to push him off. He slammed his paw onto her side, blood spattering at the ground. Wavecurl blinked, and the tom, the clearing, and the wounds were gone. Relief sagged through her, but then she realized she was anything but safe. She was in a huge cave, and there was only a dim light. The scents of dozens of other cats filled the cave. She felt a paw grab her side, and she was flung across the cave. A large she-cat pinned her down, and twisted Wavecurl's head toward the center of the clearing. “Let me go!” She yowled at the she-cat, but she didn't seem to hear. She saw Flashkit being dragged into the clearing, a huge cat, four times his size maybe, fling him a short distance. A couple of younger cats approached him. They lunged and bit and clawed at Flashkit. He squeaked angrily, and tried to fight back the cats overpowered him. He was dead. Wavecurl yowled with rage, and squirmed around, trying to get free of the cat's grip. But it was no use. She was stuck. A huge tom came, and the she-cat let Wavecurl. But it wasn't over. The tom charged at Wavecurl. He swung his paws that were to big for his body at her, and she tried to dodge and run. The tom finally overpowered her. He reached down and bit at her neck. Wavecurl yowled in fear and pain, but she realized something. This is all in my head, isn't it? Wavecurl blinked open her eyes, and found herself lying on the ground, slightly outside ShadowClan territory, panting and shivering. She scrambled to her paws, shaking the dreams away. I shouldn’t let my imagination get the better of me, she thought to her self scoldingly. - - - A few hours later, Wavecurl finally arrived at the moonpool Another cat was there, lying by the pool. He was light brown, with darker flecks covering his body. He was Harehop, the WindClan medicine cat. I’ll leave him be. If he’s here for the same reason I am, he needs to talk to StarClan. Wavecurl lied down by the moonpool, tucking her paws under her chin, and wrapping her tail around her side. She reached her head forward, and touched her nose against the water. Chills raced down her spine as the cold water made contact with her nose. After a few moments, her eyes closed, and sleep drifted over her. Her tense muscles relaxed, and she let the worried thoughts escape her head. Wavecurl blinked open her bright blue eyes, and awoke in a beautiful forest. The trees had bright green leaves, the grass was full and healthy, and streams ran between shiney rocks and stones. It was beautiful here. A young, healthy-looking silver tabby appeared from behind a tree, and approached Wavecurl. “Hello, Wavecurl.” The tabby meowed, affection filling her gaze. “Mother!” Wavecurl dashed over to her mother, nuzzled her. “I’m so happy to see you again.” She purred, endless happiness pouring through her. “Wavecurl.” The tabby purred. Her expression darkened. “I think I know why you’re here.” She meowed, a little ominously. “Cats have been dying, and we don’t know who’s doing it. If this keeps up, ShadowClan will die!” Wavecurl meowed, panic rising in her voice. “Calm down, Wavecurl. Panicking won’t help.” She meowed, in a calming tone. “The group that is attacking you… it’s a threat that the Clans haven’t faced before…” “What is it?” Wavecurl meowed, hurriedly. “Patience.” The tabby meowed calmingly. “A flash of light and a flying bird will find the threat within…” she murmured. “They are your only hope…” “Silvermackerel! What do you mean? Wait!” Wavecurl yowled at the tabby. It was no use, though. Silvermackerel gave her a sad look, a faded away. Wavecurl blinked open her eyes. Once again, she was at the Moonpool. The tom that lied next to her was no longer there, Wavecurl noticed. However, she got to her paws, and turned around, and saw the tom standing there, only a few mouse-lengths away from her. “Harehop?” She meowed, uncertainty filled her voice. Why is he still here? His spot by the moonpool was ice-cold. “Wavecurl.” He meowed, his voice calm. “Why are you here?” “To speak with StarClan.” I replied warily. “Why?” “I’m here because WindClan was driven out.” He meowed, a little casually. “What?! How?” She meowed, shocked. “Rouges happened.” He meowed grimly. “But they were allied with twolegs, because they had these twoleg creations on them. We couldn’t break their skin; the creations were rock-hard.” Wavecurl took a moment to take this all in. Twolegs working with cats? Why in StarClan would they do that? Confusion overtook the young medicine cat. “Are there any survivors?” She meowed at last. “A few. But they either went to the twolegs, or disappeared.” He answered. “Unless you include me, of course.” He shrugged. “Our Clan has been having random assassinations, but there’s no pattern… and no one has lived to tell us what it is.” She meowed, frustration edging her voice. Harehop stepped a bit closer. “I’ll come with you to your camp. We can figure this out together.” “Alright, then. Let’s go.” She meowed. A flash of light and a flying bird will find the threat within. Wavecurl realized with a jolt who the flash of light might be. Flashkit… you’re going to be my apprentice. Chapter 2 Coming soon.... Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress